THE LADY IN RED
by HAN18
Summary: Makam yang masih nampak baru, lengkap dengan salib besar disana kuhampiri dan kuletakkan karangan lili putih yang tadi kubawa. 'Terima kasih untuk semuanya Siwon...'


**THE LADY IN RED**

Ruang gelap tak berpenghuni tergambar disini. Hanya suara nafas tak teratur yang tercipta dariku. Detak jantung yang tak bisa kuatur sampai terdengar saking sunyinya tempat ini. Sudut benda tajam memantulkan silau yang menyilaukan sudut mata walau tercampur darah segar disisi tajamnya. Kujejalkan benda itu dikantong plastik steril agar cairan yang menempel tak tumpah bebas dipermukaan yang tak semestinya. Keringatku yang menetes lancar bercampur sempurna dengan darah yang tercecer tak beraturan dilantai kotor berdebu, menambah busuknya aroma tak sedap yang mulai kugemari beberapa saat yang lalu. Teringat sesuatu yang tak boleh terlupa, kuambil pisau itu lagi dari plastik yang dalamnya sudah ternoda oleh darah, plastik tembus pandang.

Dengan ayunan pasti tak terukur,kumencoba memutuskan telapak kaki bersepatu dari gagangnya, terlalu mudah karena terbiasa. Darah segar menyeruak tak tau arah disekelilingnya, membuat gaun putih polos yang kukenakan berubah menjadi gaun polkadot putih merah. Leher dan wajahku yang kini ternoda oleh bercak darah menoleh kesebuah kotak hadiah bernuansa hitam dan berpita putih, sesuai kesukaanku. High heels merah didalam kotak itu kubuang paksa kebadannya yang teronggok tak bernyawa dilantai yang kini penuh darah dan mulai menghitam. Telapak kanan dan kiri yang terputus sempurna kutata rapi didalam kotak, menggantikan high heels merah pemberiannya barusan. Tak lupa sepatu yang masih melekat ditelapak itu juga kumasukkan. Tetesan darah yang meninggalkan bercaknya diluar kotak, menambah hiasan apik yang tercipta. Pisau bersimbah darah kumasukkan lagi disarang nyamannya, plastik tembus pandang.

Kuseret tubuhnya yang mulai kaku dipojokan tembok lalu kupasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan kuputar lagu kesukaanku "The Lady In Red". Sesekali kutendang kasar untuk memastikan dia sudah tak bernyawa. Kuharap hujan deras akan datang dan membocori tempat ini sehingga darah yang tersisa bisa mengalir terbawa air. Kutenteng kotak dan plastik segera meninggalkan jasad tak bergunanya ini.

======================o=====================

"Dilaporkan bahwa mayat yang ditemukan telah diotopsi di Konkuk hospital dan diduga mayat ini adalah korban pembunuhan berantai yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi sama, tanpa telapak kaki. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini dan diketahui bahwa korban bernama Siwon dari kartu identitas yang ditemukan didompet korban." Benar dugaanku, beritanya sudah menyebar pagi ini. Senyum miring yang tercipta dari mimik bibirku menandakan hal ini biasa dan mungkin senyum mengentengkan.

"Hingga saat ini, pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini masih belum terendus keberadaannya. Masih seperti korban sebelumnya, kotak hitam bertetesan darah ditemukan didepan pintu apartement korban masih dengan isi yang sama, 1 telapak kaki yang bersepatu. Yang jadi pertanyaan, hanya 1 telapak kaki, sedangkan korban dinyatakan kehilangan kedua telapak kakinya. Dan yang membuat kasus ini buntu adalah tak ada 1 pun benda yang bisa dijadikan barang bukti termasuk tidak ditemukannya sidik jari tersangka." Ahh~ polisi yang bodoh! Apa aku yang terlalu pintar? Tak kusangka, kasus sepele seperti ini tak bisa dipecahkan oleh akal mereka.

= Malam sebelumnya =

Kutenteng kantong plastik ini menuju ruangan khusus apartement-ku. Terbaring tak berdaya lelaki kecil yang mampu membuat hatiku miris. Pelukan hangatku seolah takluk oleh tatapan polosnya. Suasana haru sungguh terasa jika aku menemui sebongkah cinta yang beku termakan waktu tapi tak akan pernah mencair oleh hangatnya angin dan suhu yang menusuk tulang belulang. Terhindar dari kejaran mereka yang sudah tertata rapi hingga mereka tak mampu melemparku pada sel hitam yang mampu membunuh ragaku perlahan. Penggangu yang ada akan kuhadang dengan tanganku sendiri. Semua tetesan yang berarti akan terkumpul hingga adik yang kutunggu akan segera kudaratkan kehangatan yang dibutuhkannya selama ini untuk menetralkan keheningannya yang dingin. Kujaga penuh harap raganya agar masa indah tak terlupa kembali terulang. Segala hal, apapun yang bisa kulakuakan, akan kulakukan jika aku ingin melakukannya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghabisi tekadku yang sudah terlanjur kepegang teguh selama ini. Percuma sekarang, walauku berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan pelukanku yang dulu dapat menghangatkannya. Tubuh kakunya yang dimataku sangat lunglai, menandakan keluhnya berusaha bangkit dan kembali dari kesuraman ini. Ruangan bercat putih yang senada dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, berangsur pudar keputihannya, seolah sudah beratus tahun tak tersentuh manusia. Memandang setiap lekuk wajahnya membuat hatiku miris tak berdaya, lengannya seolah sudah menjadi sarana pelampiasan keharuanku. Kudekap tubuh pucatnya, terasa detak cepat jantungku yang tek berimbang dengan gerakan pasif yang ditunjukkannya. Apakah ini sudah berakhir? Cecarku berulang dipikiranku, tapi itu tidak akan berlaku untukku!

======================o=======================

Kupasangkan pita hitam yang sudah kesekian kalinya ditirai putih panjang yang berpasangan dengan jendela panjang diruangan, warna yang agak kusam terlihat disela keputihan tirai itu, menambah megahnya suasana ruangan yang setiap hari kukunjungi. Dipadu warna serba putih disetiap sudut ruangan dan pakaian putih yang dipakainya, aku merasa sedikit teringat masa lalu yang membuat hatiku semakin tersayat dalam. Eunhyuk, apa kamu masih ingat dengan kakakmu ini? Aku nyaris tak tau ekspresi apa yang kau buat selama ini, selalu mutlak sama,terpejam tenang keatas dan pucat. Kurapikan sedikit gaun hitamku lengkap dengan topi ala Lady yang kukenakan. Jangan kemanapun, aku akan pergi sebentar menemui seseorang.

Kuangkat pasti kakiku memasuki area pemakaman yang sepi, lengkap dengan bunga lili putih yang terjaga oleh tangan kananku, sementara kugenggam sebuah kotak ditangan kiriku. Kucari namanya yang sangat mudah kuhapal, Siwon. Makam yang masih nampak baru, lengkap dengan salib besar disana kuhampiri dan kuletakkan karangan lili putih yang tadi kubawa. 'Terima kasih untuk semuanya Siwon 'kuarahkan omonganku pada makamnya yang senyap, memberi penghormatan terakhir untuknya karena sudah bersedia untuk kubunuh, sebenarnya bukan bersedia, namun itu adalah harus. Senyum miring kuperlihatkan dan kuletakkan kotak berisikan 1 telapak kaki sisa kemarin. Kuambil pisau yang berada didalam kotak yang kupakai untuk menghabisinya kemarin dan segera kutancapkan kemakamnya. Tugasku sudah beres untuk Siwon, semoga kau tenang dialam barumu. Tapi itu bukan urusanku, karena urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Terima kasih lagi untuk semuanya...

=2 tahun kemudian=

"Sungmin mengamuk lagi dok!" mereka berlari menghampiriku dan segera menarikku kesebuah ruangan yang bagiku sangat sempit. Kenapa mereka membawaku kerumah sakit jiwa? Aku ini masih waras, sangat waras malah. Bagaimana nasib adikku? Aku ingin menemuinya dan menjaganya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin, percuma saja. Adikmu sudah meninggal, jangan kau menambah beban adikmu dialam sana" dokter itu lagi! Aku sudah bosan dengan perkataannya itu. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu, pamanmu!" aku hanya ingin adikku, bukan pamanku!

"Sungmin, bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Maafkan paman karena harus membawamu kesini, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Adikmu sudah meninggal 2,5 tahun lalu dan kau telah mengawetkannya diapartement-mu selama 5 bulan. Apa kau sadar jika adikmu bisa terluka karena tindakkanmu itu? Dia tak akan tenang jika kau masih seperti ini. Jika kau ingin adikmu bahagia,sadarlah! Masih ada masa depan yang menunggumu." Perlahan aku mendengarkan ocehan pamanku itu, tapi aku masih yakin Eunhyuk masih hidup. Aku tak menggubris sedikitpun omongannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, kau masih tak percaya? Ikutlah paman menemui adikmu sekarang."

========================o===========================

Dengan beberapa perawat rumah sakit dan pamanku, aku dibawa kesebuah area pemakaman, tempat yang sama sekali tak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku dituntun menuju sebuah pemakaman yang tak jauh dari pintu gerbang. Kuamati setiap detilnya, mulai dari tanah yang sudah berumput, keramik yang tertata rapi, juga tulisan yang berada disalib itu. Kubaca tulisan itu "Eunhyuk Lee". Betapa terkejutnya aku, air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Tulang kakiku seakan tak mampu menopang berat badanku lagi. Tangis haru juga diperlihatkan pamanku yang masih menenangkanku. Apa adikku, Eunhyuk, benar-benar sudah meninggalkanku? Angin yang berhembus lembut menambah suasana haru sore ini, ditambah lagi awan yang kemerahan nampak pucat seakan ikut terlarut dalam kesedihanku. Aku akan menyusulmu Eunhyuk...

©HAN18


End file.
